parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Poison Dart Frog
Poison dart frogs, members of the Dendrobatidae family, wear some of the most brilliant and beautiful colors on Earth. Depending on individual habitats, which extend from the tropical forests of Costa Rica to Brazil, their coloring can be yellow, gold, copper, red, green, blue, or black. Their elaborate designs and hues are deliberately ostentatious to ward off potential predators, a tactic called aposematic coloration. Some species display unusual parenting habits, including carrying both eggs and tadpoles on their backs. Although this "backpacking" is not unique among amphibians, male poison arrow frogs are exceptional in their care, attending to the clutch, sometimes exclusively, and performing vital transportation duties. Dendrobatids include some of the most toxic animals on Earth. The two-inch-long (five-centimeter-long) golden poison dart frog has enough venom to kill 10 grown men. Indigenous Emberá people of Colombia have used its powerful venom for centuries to tip their blowgun darts when hunting, hence the genus' common name. Scientists are unsure of the source of poison dart frogs' toxicity, but it is possible they assimilate plant poisons which are carried by their prey, including ants, termites and beetles. Poison dart frogs raised in captivity and isolated from insects in their native habitat never develop venom. The medical research community has been exploring possible medicinal uses for some poison dart frog venom. They have already developed a synthetic version of one compound that shows promise as a painkiller. Gallery E54516D3-6790-41AA-AB0F-41A63640264A.jpeg 52315E6D-255B-4045-A37A-F2D32551DAFE.jpeg D3D86FB2-8A18-41C1-A094-1EA0E0DE2445.jpeg E18B9DEA-9551-48F6-9881-FA8D50DCF013.jpeg EF930D0F-CB48-4A7E-940A-F453313A9E26.jpeg 3D101D7C-0922-4BBD-9E9A-9139A9B2B81A.jpeg DB28B8F6-7548-42EF-A977-6BB9F46022EB.jpeg 327D5BAC-DF56-4C4F-9536-7938E32B5EE0.jpeg FC0EA8B9-16B2-49C1-A8BC-FC5C827AE452.jpeg 7FB22707-31D8-4709-A596-00BF951CA193.jpeg CB2A3948-8F96-4EF0-918F-5352F57D944F.jpeg 9AB97B2E-8CD6-4349-8F06-247D1712A5B2.jpeg 122398D2-7738-467C-AFC7-83DCDB196B9F.jpeg 90C3754A-8EE3-4FD2-BCE6-EFA35B811513.jpeg D05D0372-499F-41B0-B7A7-40B457035C3B.jpeg 3DC2B8E5-A819-4577-BB85-781078118974.jpeg 31F152FB-B17B-49F9-8587-72C2FF28355B.jpeg 58909A54-5337-4C9B-8C5E-1B04A6E1B311.jpeg 5BF8A021-4609-4206-9501-08152D557AE4.jpeg 05C1A868-F18F-41EA-9313-17F1399BA0B9.jpeg 83C3DA27-D1DF-4A60-AA56-07AC245B81D4.jpeg 90969274-B729-4AA7-A262-B1D6744EEFD5.jpeg 7C731B0C-5EF9-41FE-9003-18A397785E36.jpeg A458EC8B-F396-47CA-9610-1A74F701C109.jpeg 1DACA5FD-FFA4-41F5-964C-230A15C06150.jpeg C5B8FE4D-77D2-485D-BB6C-B051B03C9B3D.jpeg 85BC19D4-95C1-448C-BE5F-5F785CED55D7.jpeg 60000714-0938-4F75-A10A-AA2EF6AEA69F.jpeg Flibbitredicon.png A yellow Flibbit.png Y. Flibbit.png Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Frogs Category:Rio Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Prospect Park Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Stone Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Living Color Animals Category:Slowly, Slowly, Slowly Said the Sloth Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Fighters (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Show-Offs (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:The Living Rain Forest Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Poisonous/Venomous Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Incredible Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:A Rainbow of Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of South America Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Animals Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Creatures of the Rain Forest Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Drake and Josh Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:The Troop Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Rain Forest (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Ocean park hong kong animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Poisonous Animals (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Banjo Kazooie Animals